You'll Learn
by Courtanie
Summary: Part three of the Living the Sin tale. Kenny goes to rescue Kyle from Damien's wrath, but things...don't go as planned. RATED M FOR EXTREME GURO, N/C, VORE, ETC.


_A/N: Woooo part three._

_If you haven't, read my other stories 'Living the Sin' and then 'Cat and Mouse' or else you may be a bit confused when reading this._

_Though in a nutshell, it's just that Damien took Kyle to Hell for uh, fun. =)_

_Yes...yes much fun to be had =v=_

_Anyways, here's (probably) the final installment of this little plot o' mine. Now in 3rd person for...purposes, woo._

_**Rated M for Guro and Noncon and other nasty things. Don't like it? DON'T READ IT.**_

_***edit after writing: THERE'S A LOT OF BLOOD HERE. Do not complain to me when I just warned the heck out of you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

For years this was exactly what I had been hoping for: a break. Just a measly break from the torture I had gone through day by day, just waiting and waiting for a chance to make it stop. Daily trips to the underworld play heavily on a guy's nerves, after all.

But now that I have that break, I'm beginning to regret praying so hard for it.

Now every time I'm sent back down to the land of fire, it's something to appreciate in a sense. I get to see _him_; to see that he is still safe.

Well, as safe as one could be in his position.

Routine had changed within the past six months. Usually my trips meant just falling down into the fire and hanging out alone for a few hours before heading back up just so I could prepare to do it again.

Nowadays, I have a greeter.

That smug, arrogant, black haired son-of-a-bitch, Damien. He would stand and wait as I toppled down into his domain and look down on me with that superior grin of his. He would wait for me, the unfortunate to get to my feet before turning to lead me towards where he knew I wanted to go right away. He would ask casual questions cooly as I glared at him, wanting nothing more than to find a way to rip his head off and feed it to his three-headed dog.

Anymore, a half hour is the extent of his visitation as I'm let into a room darkened with dimly lit flames and garnet furniture. I'll search until my eyes fell upon a scrawny, meek figure usually sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down; scarlet curls glittering softly in the poor lighting.

It broke my heart watching the head raise and the boy forcing a smile on his pale, slimmed face. His green eyes would scream for me to help him; to find some way to get him out of his prison and back with myself amongst the light and fresh air on Earth.

It hurt to seem him like he was; so broken down and used. This new routine was all that we had for each other as Damien would leave the room and give us some amount of our own space to clasp onto each other and talk softly in the dim glow of the room.

I hated it. Goddamn do I HATE it. This was just so fucking wrong and I didn't know what to do to get it to stop. There's not much you can do when you're staring down the son of Satan but cooperate with his rules quietly.

However, as I descend back down into the swirling flames for the third time this week, I notice something missing from what I accept to be the norm: Damien isn't here waiting on me.

I fall down onto the ashy ground with a soft oof before I look up and get to my feet, glancing around for any sight of the magic teen. I narrow my eyes in confusion when I don't see him. My stomach tinges with a feeling of hope as I turn on my heel and start running in the direction of my destination. I bite my lip as I speed along, leaping over several flaming cracks along the surface of the ground. I beat smoke out of my face as I run, my legs burning as my feet beat against the brimstone. I run up to a dark, dank lair, glaring into the red glow emitting from the cave.

I quietly step into it, carefully avoiding a few discarded pieces of coal scattered along the ground. I walk deep into the back of the cave to a small enclosed area with a heavy black door. I bite my lip as I hear a long cry of pain from an all-too-familiar voice from behind the entrance. I push it open slowly and peek inside, my stomach dropping as my eyes fall on Damien and his redheaded 'pet'.

Kyle is shoved down on the ground, Damien's hand strong around his throat. He cries out as the demon drives into him, pressing his knees up to his shoulders. Damien lets out a dark laugh, leaning down and trailing his forked tongue up Kyle's face slowly.

"D-Damien..." Kyle whimpers, his broken nails trying to dig into the rock under him. I squeeze my eyes shut momentarily, slowly falling to my knees and sniffing silently, wanting nothing more than to bust in there and beat the shit out of Damien, but I know better than that.

"Kyle..." I mouth, shaking my head as I watch my young friend scraping against the ground.

Damien merely smirks, sitting up slowly and hitting into him deeper. Kyle squeezes stray tears from his soft green eyes and I watch as they trail down his blood-stained face. "How does this feel, Kyle?" he growls softly.

Kyle just turns his head towards the wall and coughs out brokenly, gulping in large gasps of air with each of Damien's thrusts. Damien growls, pushing down harder on the boy's throat. His cries are blocked off and his fists curl up. I grit my teeth, my knuckles curling around the edge of the door and turning white. Damien presses down deeper into Kyle, letting out a long moan as the boy squeaks for breath under his grip. Damien pants, still firmly planted down on his meek form, his back heaving. He chuckles, releasing his throat and pulling out of him.

He licks his lips before leaning down and kissing Kyle's cheek gently. "Good," he breathes out, pushing up and standing above him. Kyle shakes and curls into himself a bit, staring up at Damien with shining eyes. Damien raises his brow and snorts a bit, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. "Well Kyle, I'll tell you this much: you're certainly taking this much better than you were beforehand," he grins down on him.

Kyle hiccups out a cry before sitting up on the side of his legs and sniffling lightly. "T-thank you," he whispers, hanging his head down slightly.

Damien reaches down and grabs his chin, smiling down on him and rubbing his scraped cheek lightly. "Much, much better," he murmurs, kneeling down and kissing his lips brusquely. He runs his fingers over the scars covering his chest and smiled wider. "Mm, what a good boy you are now..." he rubs his nose against Kyle's. Kyle merely blinks, shaking in Damien's grasp. The demonic boy chuckles and grabs under him, hefting him up into his arms and carrying him across the small, dark room. He places him on the bed and brushes his fiery hair back, staring down on him and laughing quietly. "I'll be back later," he shows him his fangs before one last brisk kiss. He suddenly vanishes from the room and I'm left in shock, staring up at the bed where my friend lies.

A few moments of silence pass between the two of us before the clear sound of Kyle sniffling fills the void. I shakily get to my feet and creaked the door open, taking a trembling step forward into the room. I slowly move over towards the bed, finding Kyle curled up and shaking with tears. My own eyes well and I took a deep breath.

"Ky..." I place his fingertips on his naked shoulder. Kyle yelps and curls in tighter, shaking his head repeatedly. "Kyle it's me..." I say softly.

"N-no more..." he mumbles. "Rest...please...r-rest..."

"Kyle, it's Kenny..." I try, watching him carefully.

"Please let me rest!" he cries into the pillow. His fingers curl into the ruby sheets as he shakes violently.

"Shhh," I say softly, stroking his pasty skin. "It's gonna be okay, I'm gonna protect you..." I state.

"Not now..." he whisperes, shaking his head into the cloth. "Please..."

I gulp, gently raising the boy up and placing his head onto my lap, running my fingers through his hair maternally as he sobs for reprieve. I bite my lip, shaking my head as my digits trail along the redhead's scalp, practically feeling the fear emanating from him. I look up and stare at the door across the room from us lit in the soft glow of candles lining the wall. I feel Kyle's cries die down slightly and flicker my blue eyes upon him. I watch as the cut along Kyle's face fades slowly, his skin stitching itself back together under the crimson stains. His green eyes slowly creak open and he takes slow blinks.

"K-Kenny..." the boy whimpers. I reach down and cup his chin, nodding frantically.

"Yeah, yeah dude, it's me." I assure him.

"Help m-me..." he cries, clutching onto the fabric of my shirt desperately and looking up into my eyes. "Kenny help me!"

I look from my sobbing friend to the open door and nod slowly. "I will, Ky, I will." I furrow his brow, grabbing under him and lifting him up into my arms. Kyle grabs around my neck and buries his tear and blood soaked face into my shoulder, clasping onto me tightly.

I walk out the door and briskly through the cave of Kyle's confinement, my heart racing with every step I take. I come to the entrance of the cave and peeked around nervously, clutching Kyle closer to myself. I gulp and quickly sprint out of the cave, looking side to side as we move along, glancing nervously for any signs of Satan's overly possessive son.

I have no idea where we could go; I have no idea what we could do. All I know is that I have to get Kyle away from that maniac. I have to find a way to break him out of his imprisonment and bring him back to Earth where he belongs. Slipping through Damien's grasp is not going to be the easiest of tasks by a long shot, but the first step is quickly getting Kyle away from where he is being held.

I stumble around on loose coals, growling at myself and my clumsiness as I run through the fiery cracks lining the dried soil. I run until I hit a mess of dead trees, starting to weave in and out of them with as much precision as I can muster in my frantic state of mind.

"K-Ken..." Kyle mumbles from my shoulder.

I slow my pace, staring down at the boy in my arms. "What, Ky?" I pant, coming to a stop.

"It won't work," he mutters, shaking his head slowly against me.

"What? Whaddya mean? I'll...I'll find a way," I gulp down a mouthful of air. "I'll get you away from him, I promise, Dude."

Kyle slowly raises his head from off of my shirt and stares at me with deadened, black eyes before breaking into a grin. "You can't run from the devil," he whispers. My jaw drops as Kyle breaks into dark laughter before completely dissipating from my arms. I stared at my empty forearms in shock, hearing Kyle's voice still echoing around the clearing.

I turn around in circles, shooting my head back and forth in confusion. "K-Kyle?" I call out. "Kyle, where the...where the hell are you?" I blink. His voice carries on around me through the trees and I bite my lip, tasting copper running down my tongue but paying little mind. His voice fades away and my worried eyes scan around more frantically, my heart beating furiously in my chest.

"_Really, McCormick_?" a new voice enters the forest. "_You really thought you could do that and actually get away_?"

"Fuck," I mutter, backing up and smacking into a tree. I let my eyes search the forest floor for the source of the new noise.

"_Just where oh where could I be_?" the voice taunts. I push myself further into the tree as the area in front of me is engulfed in flames. The fire quickly dies down, leaving a circle of bare dirt in place of the numerous trees. Standing in the center is Damien holding Kyle by the arms in front of my shaking form. I gulp and stand from the tree, staring at the terrified-looking redhead.

"Run!" Kyle squeaks out. He yelps as Damien digs his claws into his biceps and blood slithers down his slim arms. I stare with anger percolating in my gut. I growl and take a step forward.

"Damien, seriously, this is fucking enough!" I shout.

Damien smirks, pulling Kyle back in closer to himself. "Oh? How do you figure?"

"Kyle isn't your property, he's just another mortal. A mortal whose time wasn't anywhere near being up until you interfered!"

He snorts, "I'm the spawn of Satan, McCormick. I control whosever lifetime I wish. And I wanted control over his," he grins evilly, taking his claws from out Kyle's left arm and raising his hand to pet his red locks. Kyle stands silently, his lip trembling as he and I lock eyes. "If I said it was his time, then it was."

"You kidnapped him," I growl.

"I'm a god," he states simply. "What you call 'kidnapping' is merely me doing my job and collecting souls as I'm meant to do. I just happened to bring his original body with his, that's the only difference."

"Just fucking let him go, Damien. He's not a pet."

He raises his brow amusedly. "And just what gives you authority over that?" he laces his fingers through Kyle's hair and quickly clenches his fist and twists the locks around. Kyle's knees buckle slightly and he lets out a sharp cry. My stomach drops as I flicker my eyes from my pained friend to the demon behind him.

"Haven't you tortured him enough?" I shout.

Damien chuckles, leaning down and kissing Kyle's shoulder gently, his garnet eyes watching mine closely. He opens his mouth and digs his fangs harshly into the boy's flesh, letting tears spring from his eyes. He pushes down, biting deeper into him and making Kyle let out long groans of agony as he slowly pushes down on his head to put him on his knees. Damien kneels down next to him before unclenching his jaw and pulling his long fangs out of Kyle's skin and licking the red-stained teeth hungrily.

"There's no such thing as too much torture," he grins.

"Kenny, run!" Kyle screams, lurching forward a bit. Damien slaps his hand over the boy's mouth and pulls him back into himself before looking up at me with glowing eyes.

"I don't think that'll make much of a difference," he murmurs before outstretching his free hand towards me. I feel something wrap around my wrist and look down, finding one of the trees beside me stretching out its branches around me. I scream in shock before starting to try to shake it off, pulling away from it all I can.

"FUCK!" I shout, trying to beat it off ferociously.

"Hey, you're in someone else's home," Damien chuckles. "Have some goddamn respect!" he sends out other branches to grab ahold of me around my other arm and my legs and waist. I scream out incoherently and thrash around in their hold. Trees from behind Damien and Kyle shot out towards me, grasping me around the waist and dragging me forward with tight binds. I wince as the bark roughly slices my skin and through my clothes, blood running down my shaking body in steady streams as I bare his teeth and growl lowly at the demonic boy.

Damien snorts, standing and yanking Kyle to his feet, pushing him towards me. His eyes give a burst of crimson before the limbs holding my legs suddenly pull back, forcing me to drop down onto my knees. The branches all hold me steady as I stare up through my strands of bangs at Damien and his hostage with dark, firm eyes.

"You really thought you would get away with it," Damien repeats, shaking his head at me. "McCormick, you should have known better than anyone that you can't steal from the devil."

"You're not the devil," I spit. "You're just the result of your daddy fucking a dog in the ass!" Damien raises his brow, licking his still blood-stained lips calmly.

"Kyle," he says simply. "On your knees." The boy's green eyes flicker back at his holder for a moment before he shakily kneels down on the ground, staring at the dirt. Damien drops down between the two of us and smirks.

"What?" I snap at him.

"You want him so much?" he asks. "Then you can enjoy this for the moment," he growls before grabbing my jeans and tearing them apart along with my boxers. I blink at him in shock as he just grins. He reaches down and grabs Kyle's hand, placing it by my limp cock and chuckling.

"Make him happy, Kyle," he smirks.

"Kyle, dude, run or something!" I try. Kyle looks up at me with glassy green eyes and shakes his head before letting out a trembling sigh. He grasps my dick in his too-slim hand and starts slowly pumping on me. I arch up and gasp from my bindings, biting my broken lip as my body is overcome with fiery sparks.

"Do you know how hard it is to be myself, McCormick?" Damien cocks his head at me curiously, watching me react to Kyle's working hand. "I live in Hell. You may visit but you haven't lived here your entire life. I'm here to kill and sentence souls to damnation. To be quite frank, it's lonely and boring as it can fucking get."

I look at him, shaking from my overwhelming feelings with a dark tint to my glare. "S-so?" I gulp.

"Then," he continues, reaching down and cupping Kyle's chin, making him look into his demonic gaze, "I found someone who wasn't like any other soul I've come across."

"W-what makes him so special?" I ask, my hips involuntarily arching into Kyle's palm. Damien breaks into a grin, leaning down and kissing Kyle's temple lightly. He grabs the boy's free arm and backs away from his face, leaning his head down and biting into his forearm sharply. Kyle yelps loudly and his body lurches up from the pain but he keeps doing as told, breathing heavily as Damien withdraws his fangs and leans to kiss his face again.

"He's not afraid of me," he chuckles, leaning their cheeks together. "Even now, he's just obedient. He's never been terrified of me like everyone else. There's something to say about that."

"It's because...he's smart," I breathe heavily. "He knows you're just a fucking pathetic freak!"

Damien raises his brow and snorts. "Kyle, would you agree with that?" he looks down on the redhead. Kyle gulps and shakes his head silently, concentrating on the ground as he continues to jack me off. Damien grins, "Good boy," he coos, patting his head gently. He presses his head down a bit and Kyle takes a deep breath, opening his mouth and taking in my cock between his lips. I squeak lightly as he begins sucking on me, running his tongue over my slit as he goes down on me.

"H-he's not a t-toy..." I breathe, my eyes rolling back as Kyle's tongue carefully traces along my aching dick.

"No, he's not," Damien agrees. "He's my pet," he snickers. "He had to be properly trained, you know. He didn't just come willingly like this."

I look at him evilly, shaking. "Of course he didn't! Y-you fucking rapist!"

"He doesn't tell me no anymore, so there's no raping of any kind," he smirks. "It took quite a while for him to cooperate without struggling against me, but he's getting there. We still need to work on the problem he has with the whole crying afterwards thing, but it's not nearly as bad as it used to be."

"Y-you fucking...bastard," I moan out, my head falling back slightly. Kyle cups my balls and massages them gently as he slides his head down my length, his nose nestled into my stomach before clamping his lips and starting to bob his head again.

"Mm, yeah," he shrugs. "But whatever," he laces his fingers through Kyle's hair and starts pushing roughly on his skull making him slide onto my cock relentlessly. He coughs a bit, trying to find the rhythm and suck on my blazing skin in time with Damien's tempo. I moan loudly, trying to stop myself but failing as Kyle's experienced throat easily takes me in.

"L-let him g-go..." he stammers, my body melting quickly.

"I'll give you another doll like the one you took earlier, how's that?" Damien smirks at me.

"D-doll?" I repeat.

"You think I couldn't fucking hear you outside the door?" he scoffs. "Why do you think I didn't lock it when I left? I took the real Kyle and left you a pretty little soulless doll for you to play valiant knight with. I didn't think you'd be retarded enough to just take him and run, but alas, you proved me wrong."

I try to growl but it fades into a hungry moan as my body starts tensing. Damien ripps Kyle's head off of me and holds his face down by his erect cock. He grabs my skin himself and rapidly tugs on the flesh. I grit my teeth and try to not let Damien get the best of me, but I quickly succumbed to my body's reactions and violently arch my hips, exploding all over my best friend's face. Kyle merely shuts his eyes, breathing brokenly as cum flies all over his pale face and in his bangs. I shudder and my body goes limp with exhaustion, panting with a flushed face. I stared angrily at the ground before my head is torn up by Damien and I find myself gazing at Kyle's cum-coated face. The boy's green eyes seemed nearly deadened as he forces himself to smile reassuringly at me.

"I'm sorry," I mouth, wincing. Kyle just keeps up his pained smile and nods. Damien chuckles lowly.

"Don't be sorry. It's his own fault for being so unable to defend himself." Kyle's smile dies down and he stares down at his hands tightly clasped in his bare lap, my release still trailing down his face. Damien tilts his head straight up and smiles at his pale, exposed throat. "You wanna know what the best part of a pet is?" he asks me with a cocked head.

"Enlighten me," I mutter angrily.

"No matter what you do to them, they'll still love you," he grins sardonically and licks his fangs.

"Kyle doesn't fucking love you!" I scream.

"In time, in time," Damien murmurs, leaning forward and tracing Kyle's jugular lightly with the tip of his canines, making thin streams of blood start running down his neck. He kisses down his throat and to his chest, flicking his pointed tongue lightly over his nipple and tearing it open. Kyle whimpers lightly, still staring up at the reddened sky before Damien brings his head back down, rubbing off some of the smeared cum along his cheek before bringing him in closer and placing their lips together. Damien dives his tongue into Kyle's mouth and Kyle squeezes his eyes shut in pain, falling prey into Damien's grasp and allowing himself to be manipulated. He suddenly twitches and let out a scream in Damien's mouth, but the demon holds him still, violently assaulting his mouth and digging his claws into his fiery curls.

He finally releases him after bit and Kyle tears back away from him, falling over and coughing up a mess of blood. He looks up at me with his mouth hanging open and my eyes widen as I see all the blood pooling in the bottom of his jaw and dribbling down his chin. I look over to see Damien swallowing and licking his lips, closing his eyes in euphoria. "Fuck," he sighs contently. He looks at me and chuckles. "Ever had cow tongue? Mortals is so much fucking better, trust me." Kyle starts choking on the blood and hangs his head down, letting it stream out steadily onto the dirt.

I hyperventilate a bit and swallow, shaking my head. "You fucking deranged...oh my fucking..." I look at the bleeding, broken boy with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Deranged?" Damien repeats, looking up thoughtfully. "Maybe to you. To me, I'm just fucking hungry. And I want to play some more with my pet," he smirks.

"Dude! Just heal him and let him go!" I beg. "Jesus Christ...he's...he's..." I watch as Damien rips Kyle up onto his knees and grabs his arm, holding it perpendicular from him. Kyle's head lolls around a bit in his disorientation as I watch Damien carefully. The demon shoots his head down and sinks his fangs down into Kyle's shoulder once more but with much more force. Kyle closes his eyes and grits his teeth, taking rapid breaths. Damien growls demonically before shaking his head around a bit and tearing off a large chunk of skin from Kyle's shoulder. Tears run down the boy's face and he cries in gurgles past the still-flowing blood cascading over his lips and dripping down his chin. Damien looked up at me as he chews on the flesh, licking his blood-stained lips and chuckling.

"Jesus Christ?" he repeats. "Tell me. Just where is He in all this? Kyle's a Jew, but wouldn't your Jesus still want to save him if He truly cared?"

I shake my head slowly, my jaw trembling. "What...what the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask shakily. "Kyle doesn't deserve this! Did I do something to piss you off or what?"

"Yes," he nods sharply.

"I know I tried to take him but obviously it didn't work!" he hisses. "So why punish him for that?"

"I can give you seven things," he growls evilly, his eyes glowing dully. He pulls the bleeding boy into himself and trails his claws along his skin, watching him with half-lidded eyes and smiling at him. "Oh, Kyle?"

The redhead slowly turns his head and stares at him with dulled eyes. Damien kisses his neck and leaves a smear of blood on his skin. "You'll be a good boy, won't you?" Kyle nods slowly and obediently. "I have to punish you," he murmurs into the crook of his neck, taking a small bite of skin and making Kyle yelp. "Either you or him."

"Me, me, ME!" I plead. He's fucking done enough to Kyle to last for eternity. Kyle looks at me and shakes his head slowly. Damien looks at the small boy and grins.

"You'll behave?" he questions. Kyle leans up and slowly kisses Damien on the lips, his blood trailing from between their mouths and running down their faces. Damien pulls back and smacks his lips, smiling widely. "Good boy," he praises. Kyle just stares at him with a blank expression, allowing him to trail his body with his claws and doing nothing more than an occasional shudder. I, on the other hand, start thrashing in the holds of the branches, screaming furiously at Damien.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" I screech. Damien raises his brow and snorts in laughter before grasping Kyle around the waist and hefting him up onto his knee. He inhales deeply, his nose nestled in Kyle's curls before pulling away and laughing darkly, flicking his deep, red eyes up to me.

"One," he starts, grinning evilly, leaning down and running his tongue up Kyle's stomach. The boy makes small, discomforted noises but quickly settles down, nearly falling limp in the demon's grasp. "You came here with the intent of attacking me, did you not?" he looks up at me slyly. I blink at him and Damien glances back down to Kyle's pale skin, kissing right under his scars on his chest before opening his mouth widely and sinking his fangs down. Kyle let out a high pitched-squeal, his head falling to the side and blood pouring out of his mouth as Damien rips through his muscles. The demon leans up, swallowing and sighs. "Guess the numbing didn't completely go through just yet, hm, Kyle?"

Kyle just pants with streams of tears falling down his contorted face as I watch in horror. My eyes fall on the brand new gash along Kyle's skin and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Two," Damien continues, petting Kyle's hair, "You truly believed that you were going to be able to do something to get around me. Your arrogance against my power...is not wise," he warns, moving down and taking another larger bite out of Kyle's torso straight under his previous. Kyle has little reaction, merely his body arching up in shock, his eyes dead and glazed over as they stare off to his side.

Damien chuckles, moving up and placing his lips along the bottom of the redhead's throat. "Three, you wanted to take that which I value most because you feel that you deserve it and not I."

"I just want him safe from you, you psychopath!" I screech. Damien smirks before delving his teeth into Kyle's neck and making him twitch violently in his hold. He holds on tighter, pulling away from him slowly and tearing his skin off with geniality in his monstrous eyes. He leaves a large missing section of pale flesh and swallows it down, trailing his barbed tongue out and dragging it over the wound.

"Damien, stop!" I cry out through the vomit working its way up my throat.

"Four," he presses on, looking up with his glowing eyes, letting them slowly narrow. "You took so long to fucking get here. I've been waiting for you to try being a hero," he growls. A branch flies past my head and wraps around Kyle's right wrist pulling him off of Damien's lap and sending him crashing onto the dirt on his side.

Kyle groans and lightly curls into himself as I watch him with glistening eyes. Damien stares down at him along with me, taking even breaths.

"Five, you wish you had him and not me. You're jealous of the fact that I have access to him; that I can see him at all times while you're stuck waiting for the release of death before anything else can happen." Another branch comes and grabs Kyle's other arm, flipping him onto his stomach. He coughs violently, blood still spurting out and spattering across the hard ground.

"Damien...Damien, he's hurt," my voice cracks, watching my friend with a heavy heart.

"Six," he growls, grabbing Kyle's head and pulling him upright. He pushes his chin up into my chest and makes him stare up at me, choking lightly on the fluid pooling in his jawbone. "You had him. For a very, very long time. But you just want more and more of him so you try to take the little whore away from me," he snarls. The branches pull Kyle up further and Damien shoves his head to the side of mine, his cheek resting against my neck. Damien moves behind him, grabbing his right leg and propping it up atop the branches across the circle holding me in place. He rubs the boy's skin and raises his eyes to mine.

"Well?" I snap shakily, feeling Kyle subtly nuzzling into myself and feeling my heart drop emotionally.

"Seven," Damien says lowly, grabbing his solid cock and pushing roughly into Kyle, making him arch forward closer into me. "I see that fucking way you look at him. You want him all for yourself," he growls, starting to slam in and out of the boy with no hesitation. Kyle gasps for air, choking and sobbing as Damien continues to press him further and further into my frozen, horrified form. Damien trails his claws along Kyle's back, drawing thin trails of blood and letting the poor boy whimper out in pain as he's ruthlessly violated. Damien pants, looking up at me and grabbing my chin, forcing me to return the gaze.

"Seven sins," he says quietly amidst Kyle's whines. I stare back at him, my mouth agape in disbelief. "_He_ is the only one I allow to connect with all those evils," he growls, looking down at his captive briefly and back to me. "You don't fucking steal from the devil," he hisses, pounding into Kyle harder. The young redhead cries out, burying himself into my shoulder and staining me with his blood. I break from Damien's hand and press my face down against Kyle's, doing all I can to keep him calm by nuzzling into him frantically and repeating his name.

Damien growls, taking his claws and burying them into either side of Kyle's waist. His thrusting increases and he moans loudly, no doubt relishing in the feeling of pain surrounding the three of us in a smothering aura. He and I lock eyes again and he chuckles brokenly.

"He's mine. It's something you'll just have to learn the same as he did." He licks his red-stained fangs and swallows, glaring at me evilly. "He knows it, why don't you? He's. Fucking. Mine," he emphasizes as he thrusts harder into him, his claws digging down into his sides and tearing apart the skin in long, jagged lines streaming with red fluid.

Kyle's whimpers get softer and softer as he presses on, pushing into him faster and making my body shake in my bindings, letting the tree branches tear away at my skin. Damien pants a few times, sweat beads pouring down onto his nose and eyes before he lets out a long moan, dragging his nails down to Kyle's waist, tearing through the skin like butter. He stays still a few moments before looking at me and smirking, backing up slightly to pull out of the boy. His eyes pulse and the branches let go of Kyle's slim arms, letting him fall limp over my body in silence. I tremble harshly, fighting back tears as I feel Kyle's blood leaking all over him and coating him in a layer of the warm fluid.

"K-Kyle?" I whisper, trying to shake my shoulder a bit. Damien laughs, grasping Kyle and laying him down on his back slowly, pushing his fiery bangs back. His head falls limply to the side and the scarlet drips down out of his mouth onto the ground steadily.

"He knows the punishments," Damien looks up at me slowly with a grin overshadowing his evil face. "He knows the system, McCormick. He knows that he's safe so long as he follows my orders. I make sure he's taken care of and nothing hurts him. But you just had to come along and ruin that for him, didn't you?" I shake and he laughs sadistically. "Were it not for you, he'd just be asleep in bed right now. I know how to take care of my pets, McCormick, it's about time you learn to respect who I am and just which of us holds the cards in this situation," he grips my chin and glares at me before breaking into an evil smirk and shooting his free hand forward at my chest.

My eyes widen as he rips off my shirt, leaning down and licking my chest, his tongue piercing my skin and making me writhe. "Stop!" I yell, trying to back away but unable to escape the grip of the trees still. My entire chest freezes over and I breathe heavily as he slowly backs up, licking his lips. He grins again before I feel a tightening in my chest all of a sudden. I slowly look down, seeing his hand punched through my pasty skin, blood gushing from around his arm as he calmly maneuvers around my chest cavity. The stinging rings throughout my body, but my brain doesn't register the pain, only tingles sent through my system. My jaw trembles as things start shutting down. I look through my darkening vision to see Damien pulling my heart straight from my chest and placing it to his lips. I cough up blood and my head falls down, my body going completely limp next to Kyle's unresponsive form.

So much for the great escape...I just doomed us both to Damien's wrath no doubt. As I fade away, I see a vision of Kyle sitting across a room from me, metal bars barricading us from each other. His cleaned and perfectly normal body turns to look at me, smiling softly. I smile back, but notice the deadness to his gaze. His skin slowly starts falling off, piece by piece, but his expression stays unmoving through his mutilation.

"Kyle...what...what do I do to save you?" I croak out, staring at him with misted eyes.

He stares at me for a moment before he speaks quietly, but with a low and grating voice overshadowing his normal, gentle tone: "You'll learn."

* * *

_A/N: Because knowledge is power!_

_I guess I left this open for part four. If any of you still are interested in this because omfg, this was just stupid as hell xD_

_(Though I will willingly admit this is my favorite of the three so far xD)_

_Sorry it's so long D:_

_My mind...took off. Seriously, I couldn't get it to slow down xD_

_Oh well, thanks for R&Ring!_


End file.
